


Logbook of a Ghost

by Corsair (Bastard_Ace)



Series: Ghost of Badlasuna [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL brothers get a dad, CoraGriff is an open relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, GriffShanks happens slightly, Griffin is a haki master like Rayleigh, Griffin lost his memories, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Tags May Change, a cool pirate dad, and his swords, brook sees ghosts, hinted platonic law/coby, hinted poly strawhats, how many dads is too many dads?, irregular updates, only for the first few bits, that dad is an oc, that dad saved corazon before he became a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastard_Ace/pseuds/Corsair
Summary: He put the logbook away before he took a step outside, where three boys ran around him and in between his legs, giggling the entire time. They asked him to tell them the stories of where he came from. He laughed and ushered them to the town with him, telling them the story of a legendary Island in the middle of a lost sea as they walked.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original Character(s), Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Series: Ghost of Badlasuna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381648
Kudos: 10





	Logbook of a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a rewritten version of the first half of the original that I wrote about a year ago. This Is the epilogue so its a bit short.

//May 27th.

I’ve been drifting out at sea for a few days, and since without a log-pose, I’m as good as dead. I have recently escaped some people who wanted to keep me locked up and contained. I got further than the last time I got out, last time I only got halfway across their island. This time, I stole a sailboat in the middle of the night, that’s where I got this logbook too! I’m pretty thankful that it didn't have any writing in it prior to my use. 

I may have escaped but I got hurt, the left side of my torso is torn up to high hell, and I don’t have a lot of medical knowledge or equipment, but I have just enough to scrape by. I don’t have food either, but I think I’ll stay on the move. There’s still the possibility that they’d put a bounty on my head. 

The sun is going down so here is where I stop writing for the night.//

//June 2nd.

A storm has passed and the winds calmed down enough to let smooth sailing.Smooth enough for me to write. It’s been a week since I wrote anything. I didn’t want to risk the rain ruining the pages. This logbook may be the only way for me to keep my dwindling sanity. Though even this might not last as I am right now. I’ve been getting dizzy, my side is burning, there’s almost no drinkable water left, and I’m nearly out of food. 

Other than that, I don’t ever recall knowing how to sail, although I can’t recall much of anything about my life at this moment. But sailing comes very easy to me! The waters are very familiar to me, very comforting. Maybe I used to be a fisherman before I lost my memory. 

I haven’t seen a single ship yet, I’m pretty sure I’m safe for now. Until next time.//

//June 10th, or, at least I believe it’s the 10th.

The days are starting to mush together. It’s not daytime right now however. I’m currently writing this right after the sun went down. I’ve found a candle in the equipment that was stashed away on this boat. I think this might be my last entry, even though it’s only my third. 

The blow I took to my side has festered for too long. Not only are a few of my ribs broken, the open part is infected. I could probably survive if I made it to an island and got proper attention but woe is me. I’m fucking lost. It’s making me slow. It’s catching up to me. 

The stars are bright tonight. I’m glad I get to be out on the ocean surface again even with the circumstances I’m under. I feel very nostalgic. There’s an ache in my chest. 

I apologize to those who I have wronged and to those who I left behind. Let us meet again in our next adventure.//

_______

The writer sits back, staring at the pages. Longing for something he thinks he won’t get the chance to have. He pinched out the candle flame and closed the book. Tilting his head back, he gazed at the full moon. A low hum resonating in his chest. A forgotten melody but one so very dear to him. He leaned back, listening to the calm waves. The man fell asleep as he counted the stars. Blissfully unaware as a smaller boat approaches his. Their voices mingling with his restless, fever induced dreams. Regardless, he didn’t wake up when they hauled him along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular, I apologize in advance. I re-uploaded this after I rewrote it. I'm using this pseud to upload my rewritten fics. So I hope you stay and read what I put up!
> 
> I will continue to write until I can maintain a schedule. Thank you for you time, reader! Until next time <3


End file.
